Traysi
Traysi is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She can be found in multiple locations across Hyrule. Traysi is a journalist for the Hyrulean publications "Rumor Mill" and "Super Rumor Mill" which contains information on various rumors Traysi has heard or investigated during her travels in which she rates the rumors. She can be commonly be found in Gerudo Town researching the Gerudo and trying to get a scoop on Vah Naboris. Personality Traysi is shown to believe in the existence of fantastical or mythical creatures such as Dragons, Koroks, and Glowing Bunnies. She puts a lot of trust in stories heard from children since she views them as pure hearted. Although she is adventurous and persistent, Traysi understands the dangerousness to venture into Hyrule Castle to investigate an old legend of hidden rooms, and she knows that the legendary Master Sword can only be wielded by the Hero. She also rates rumors based on the ability of how useful they will be to her versus other people, as she switches the rating for the Glowing Bunnies from five stars to one star after she realizes she does not know how to use a bow, and has the rating for the Master Sword at one star since she knows that there is no heroes in her bloodline, though in both cases the information would only be useful to certain people capable of putting it to use such as Link who is both a skilled archer and hero. Like most women who live in or visit Gerudo Town, she is fooled by Link's disguising himself as female and does not realize his true gender unlike fellow Hylian Jules. In The Champions' Ballad DLC, in Volume 4 of Super Rumor Mill, she reveals she hopes the Hyrulean monarchy and Knights of Hyrule will be restored as she dreams of being swept off her feet by a Royal Knight. This implies she is a romantic at heart. However she was put off by Prince Sidon's personality and ironically was skeptical of his royal status despite believing in various rumors. She found him so suspicious that she refused to help him and advises Link to do the same. Ironically Traysi missed out on a big scoop because of it though it is doubtful she could have helped with Vah Ruta as she doesn't know how to use a bow. Related Side Quests The Master Trials Upon The Master Trials DLC pack installation, a new task is unlocked requiring Link to go and search for two issues of the Super Rumor Mill written by Traysi. They contain key information for the side quests "EX Strange Mask Rumors" and "EX Teleportation Rumors!". The Champions' Ballad Upon The Champions' Ballad DLC pack installation, a new task is unlocked requiring Link to go and search for two more issues of the Super Rumor Mill written by Traysi. They contain key information for the side quests "EX Ancient Horse Rumors" and "EX Royal Guard Rumors". After Link frees the Divine Beasts, Traysi appears in Gerudo Desert during "EX Champion Urbosa's Song". Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Hylians